


Down

by LittleRaven



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: She would pull him out of the dark.





	Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



She would pull him out of the dark. Ahsoka could see him, in the eyes which changed as she looked, but always looked back. She turned, hoping he would follow her up out of the ground, knowing he would, though she could only sense him through the Force connecting them. 

There was peace in this; she had not felt peace in a very long time. They were almost there. The light beckoned them into the air. She turned to see him in it, the man whom she’d once left behind. His eyes met hers. His arms pulled her back down.


End file.
